


cub club

by ivyclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camboy Mark Lee, Fluff, M/M, Sex Toys, also the cuck is jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyclub/pseuds/ivyclub
Summary: He doesn’t regret his decision to hole himself in his place as his screen lights up with a tweet notification from @kittenmark:weekly member access livestream in 10! will you come play with me? $20/month to join the cub club 💕 allcams.com/kittenmark99
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee, Mark Lee & Lee Taeyong
Comments: 74
Kudos: 506





	1. pretty boys are always like this

**Author's Note:**

> oh you wouldnt believe how much fun i had writing this  
> thanks to mark lee pulling his shirt tight around his body in the june 30th 2020 vlive, ive never felt ferality until then
> 
> ch title from pretty boy by taemin

The notification sound ringing from his phone has Jaehyun jumping from his seat, because it’s 6pm and he was sitting in relative quiet for the better part of an hour. Smooth R&B is still singing from his record player- a purchase he thought was entirely worth it, except it earned him the nickname of grandpa by Jungwoo. Honestly, he would have been better off in the campus library instead of his apartment since he was mostly humming along to the music rather than actually studying for his anatomy class. He doesn’t regret his decision to hole himself in his place as his screen lights up with a tweet notification from @kittenmark:

_weekly member access livestream in 10! will you come play with me? $20/month to join the cub club 💕 allcams.com/kittenmark99_

A while ago in his third year of university, Jaehyun had drunkenly but knowingly followed a camboy that kept showing up on his timeline while on his private Twitter account in the middle of a party. Sure, yes, he should not have been looking at porn while in public and with his friends next to him, who would surely have never let it go if they were sober. Consider him a success story though because his friends were definitely drunk, and Jaehyun gained a new interest that day, to say the least. 

Aimlessly, Jaehyun scrolled past a photo of a boy in red lace laying on his back with his feet in the air, and then scrolled back up to look at the picture again. Unaware that Jungwoo, not drunk, had been watching him over his shoulder, he pointed a finger at the photo, telling Jaehyun, “He looks like your type.”

"Which is?"

"Him." Without reasoning too much, Jaehyun had gone to his profile and hit the follow button, as well as agreed to tweet notifications that he wouldn’t realize until tomorrow. Jungwoo stared at him blankly. “Okay, do you ever think about the consequences of your actions?” 

Maybe it was because he was in a liminal space in his head, but Jaehyun certainly did Not think about the consequences of his own actions, as he woke up the next morning with an alarming headache and two tweet notifications from @kittenmark: one of an OOTD and the other of his streaming schedule. The first tweet had a morning greeting Jaehyun barely read because he was so focused on the attached photo. 

Mark (as Jaehyun learned quickly) was laying on his stomach with his head propped up in his hands, his white tee tied up at his waist to flaunt the pastel pink skirt he was wearing. The hem rested just under the curve of his ass, with matching pink garters strapped around his thigh to hold up white socks. Most of the replies to the photo were a mixture of a parroted morning greeting or a compliment, or a cruder one that would normally be expected. Scrolling a little further through his profile, Jaehyun found a neatly made schedule for the week, complete with a light blue border and a drawing of Mark with hearts for pupils. 

Jaehyun laid in bed for another ten minutes to calm down.

Several weeks pass of diligently checking kittenmark's tweets before bed, and pretending he didn't get obscenely horny from them, and Jaehyun joins his OnlyFans for the low price of $5 a month. That gave him access to all of kittenmark's posts, which came out every or every other day. Some of them were quite normal with Mark taking pictures of some of his daily whereabouts, and those always threw Jaehyun for a loop. 

“Jungwoo, isn’t there that fat orange cat that walks by that grocery store or something, or is that my mom’s house,” Jaehyun asked one day after seeing Mark’s OnlyFans post about meeting said cat during his errands and subsequently feeling as if he got ripped through the fourth wall at the thought of that cat being the link between their two distant worlds. 

Jungwoo only looked at him all disappointed, like he knew exactly why he was asking, refusing to answer the question and leaving Jaehyun to his devices. (It’s the grocery store, Jaehyun is 98% sure of it. He should go there more often- you know. For groceries.) 

It also gave him access to the monthly live streams on the platform that Jaehyun carefully planned his schedule around just to watch several hours of Mark flirting with the viewers and riling them up. He could afford to miss a few social interactions with his friends, he thinks. Largely because Jaehyun is the only one without any roommates, they practically only ever crash at his place, so Jaehyun is a little (tiny) bit grateful for something to stop extra attendees from trashing his apartment. 

Taeyong seemed to disagree wholly and haggled Jaehyun about it, “Because you don’t have any other friends, so what are you doing?”

“What if I’m, like, actually busy?” Jaehyun asked, hurt. “Like with homework or something?”

“The fact that you added ‘or something’ means you aren’t busy, Jae,” Yuta pointed out. Taeyong nodded, holding his hands out in front him as if Yuta made a good point, which he sorta did. 

From his spot across from Jaehyun, Jungwoo decided to pipe up. “He’s just got this big boner for some camboy who only streams like once a month.” Jaehyun swears he’s gonna punch him one day.

“Okay, and you think that makes you special?” Yuta retorted.

The OnlyFans and even Twitter were truthfully enough for Jaehyun's horny escapades. As he spent more time keeping up with Mark's updates and scanning his schedule for the monthly streams, he was constantly reminded that he could be having more. 

For the last few weeks, he's been going back and forth about if he should become a member on his camsite, which would allow him access to kittenmark's weekly streams. They are only about an hour or two long, max, as far as Jaehyun can tell, but he’s seen in clips from his streams that he goes way further during his weekly camshows than he does for his OnlyFans account. He also found out Mark takes requests during these streams. Not that Jaehyun would request anything in particular, though the concept of him being the one to tell the camboy when to cum fills Jaehyun's head with fog in an entirely vulgar way. 

Jaehyun watches the tweet for several minutes, debating internally about whether or not it’s worth it to join the “cub club.” He spends far more than $20 a month for his coffee and the takeout he eats every once in a while. Jaehyun could probably buy a coffee maker to save some time anyway, couldn’t he? Plus his trainer has been getting on Jaehyun’s case about eating too much junk, i.e: takeout, so maybe this was a secret blasphemous blessing from the gods. 

At the sixth minute, Jaehyun scrambles to open the link on his laptop and make an account to input his PayPal information, grieving the loss of $20 that he convinced himself to give up. The page refreshes to show camstars who are live now, with kittenmark being the featured streamer of the night. Jaehyun clicks the video coolly, as if his FBI agent was watching him willingly hand over his lunch money to the sexy school bully. 

Very few people are on the live for the first couple of seconds, and Jaehyun watches how quickly the shine in Mark’s eyes switches to something darker as the count spikes. 

“Hello, hello,” Mark drawls. 

He’s focused on the monitor next to the camera as comments flood the chat- over a third of his 50,000 followers tuning in. Jaehyun wonders how that many people have enough money to do so, and then remembers he's now part of that group. 

Mark has on a dark blue long sleeve shirt that pools around his hips with how big it is, and pale unmarked thighs lie just under while the rest of his legs fall out of sight. Behind him lies a large teddy bear that Jaehyun has seen in some posts while smaller stuffed animals sit framing it. There’s a letterboard with his camming handle on it illuminated with some blue lights on a shelf, and a white box sits to the left of the letterboard. The entire scene looks so homey, as if he was a regular college kid waiting for his partner to come home, that Jaehyun almost forgets what Mark streams for. 

Quickly, he grabs his laptop from the coffee table and makes his way into his room, linking his Airpods to minimize issues, like accidentally yanking out the headphone jack and broadcasting Mark’s stream. Too scared to miss anything, though it is only the beginning, Jaehyun rushes to grab the tissue box from the living room and closes his door. As he’s still scuffling around, he can hear the occasional quiet _ping_ of incoming tips and wonders what Mark must be doing to already be getting so many tips. He can also make out hushed whispering and the rustling of sheets. 

When Jaehyun sits back down on his bed, Mark’s face is completely out of view with his body filling the entire screen. He’s seemingly fixing something behind the monitor, and he kneels back down this time, black frilly socks in view for only a second before disappearing under him, leaving Jaehyun wanting to see them more. With a wave to whoever was in his room, Mark focuses his attention back to his stream. 

“‘Who was that, who was it,’ Oh, that was just my roommate guys, he helps me with the cam stuff sometimes. He’s the one that takes all my pictures for me.” Mark watches a few more comments. 

“‘Can we see him?’ Mmm, if you mean here with me, maybe not. He uses my camera for his Twitch streams, so if you promise to be nice, I’ll link you to it.” 

Once the viewer count is suitable for Mark, he leans back on his hands, allowing his shirt to run up his legs and rest right below his crotch, the seams of his black panties barely being shown. If it wasn’t for Jaehyun’s inability to draw his eyes away from Mark’s dick apparently, he might’ve missed it. A teaser for what’s to come. 

“Are you guys excited? I got a present from one of you and it’s his birthday today, so I’m trying it out for him.” Some of the comments are of envy, wishing it was their birthday as well. Mark lets out a little laugh as he reads them. 

“Oh, I wish it was your birthday too. You still get to have some cake though,” he says, cocking his hip up to pat his ass twice. “I’ll get started once I see the birthday boy.” 

His fingers play with the hem of his long sleeve as he hums something, scanning for the person’s user through the slew of messages. Jaehyun knows Mark probably isn’t intending to tease this early on, but he can make out the edge of the underwear from where the hem gets tugged up. 

After a moment, Mark’s face lights up in recognition and he blushes. “Oh, happy birthday, my sweet. And thank you for the gift.” He claps his hands together in excitement. “Now that he’s here, we’ll get started, hmm? Let me show you what I got first,” Mark says. 

He pulls his knees up onto the bed and turns on all fours to grab the white box on the shelf behind him. In the five seconds it takes for him to do that, all of his viewers get an eyeful of the mesh back of his panties. The wind might as well get knocked out of Jaehyun as he watches Mark’s ass like a hawk, and past the gusset of the underwear through the mesh, he prays that he’s actually seeing the glint of a plug inside Mark. 

“Everyone say thank you to Tracker when you see him in the chat because he so kindly set me this beauty,” Mark says. 

His eyes practically glitter as he draws out a moderately sized glass dildo from the bubble wrap, carefully cradling it in two hands as if it’s something dear to him. He brings it closer to the camera, presenting it with one hand behind the toy like a product review. The body of it is clear glass and has a few round knot-like protrusions along the length. There's a pink heart at the end of it that's incredibly on-par with what Jaehyun would expect out of Mark. Mark sighs in delight. 

**marksmommy3** : damn thank u tracker  
**kittenmarkluvr** : tracker god  
**t.racker** : im glad you like it honey  
**c9champ** : not as beautiful as you

"Aww, thank you c9champ," Mark says. A wave of nervousness overtakes Jaehyun now that he knows Mark will namedrop in these streams. Mark pushes the empty box out of view and pulls out a bottle of lube as he brings his arm back in, leaving it next to him. Carefully, Mark lays down the glass toy in the sheets. "Well, should we see it in action?"

With a wink to the camera, Mark tugs his shirt off smoothly and tosses it to the side. The first look at Mark’s body on stream makes Jaehyun go crazy since he was so modestly clothed for the first twenty minutes- sans the lack of pants, but his legs were out of frame anyway. No matter how many times Jaehyun sees Mark in various states of undress, he is always amazed at what a sight he beholds. He wonders if Mark can wrap his own hands around his waist considering how small it looks.

Jaehyun's focus however moves to Mark's black panties that lay like a second skin over his pelvis. He can make out Mark's dick beneath the fabric and where his balls rest under it, held close to his body, Jaehyun’s mouth watering out of his control. More comments start to pour in as Mark runs his hands down his chest and hooks his fingers on the waistband, snapping it against his skin. 

"I actually have a surprise too. Do you want to see it?" A wall of yeses and curses fill the chat box from the corner of Jaehyun's eye. 

Mark smiles with his tongue out and he turns around enough to showcase the sheer back of the underwear. In one swift motion, he pushes the cotton down to his knees and bends over, revealing a plug that's nestled comfortably between his cheeks. There’s a plain white jewel on the bottom that catches the light if Mark’s hips shake.

"Isn't it nice?" he asks. 

All at once, Jaehyun wonders how he managed to miss all this in the OnlyFans monthly streams and his grievances of giving $20 a month to Mark go away in a heartbeat. He hears Jungwoo's click of his tongue in disapproval at his dumb actions, scolding him for harboring too big of a horny crush on an internet personality, and he shoves it as forcefully as he can out of his mind. Not now, not when his dick is about to bust through his pant seams. 

With his head over his shoulder so the viewers can better see his expressions, Mark reaches behind him and touches the base of the plug, grinding his palm against it. Then, properly grabbing the jeweled bottom, Mark pulls it out of him, leaving the widest part settled at his rim so his viewers can see how big it is before shoving it back in. He does this a few times, sighing at each motion of the metal. When Mark drags it out fully and tosses it somewhere, his legs spread wider and there is a direct view of Mark’s pretty cock, red and leaking a long string of precum on his bedsheets. 

All of Mark’s movements are graceful, from the way he kicks off the panties, to the way he doesn’t fumble to grab the lube and slick up his fingers, to the way he lowers his chest onto the mattress and keeps his ass up, not losing balance the whole time. Even his knees spread further apart to keep himself in frame without issue, the stretch of his muscles visible under his skin. Two fingers move from between his legs and into his hole with no hesitation or resistance, palm cupping his balls. 

Wet noises fill Mark's microphone and Jaehyun's ears while Mark scissors himself open for the dildo. He adds a third finger shortly after as easy as the first two. Though he whimpers at the stretch, Mark rubs his cheek against the covers and his eyebrows knit together, trying to maneuver his wrist in a way that would get his fingers deeper into him. Jaehyun watches him struggle for a bit, and even the comments taunt Mark about not being able to reach his good spot. 

Eventually, Mark gives up trying to reach his prostate, three fingers dragging in and out. Using his other hand, Mark hooks two fingers into his hole and holds himself open, showing everyone how stretched he is. Jaehyun's stomach drops to the floor.

Getting up on his knees, Mark reaches to grab the dildo that rests on his sheets and faces forward, gaze fixed on the lens in front of him. He presses his lips to the tip of it sweetly, then sucks the end into his mouth, tongue running past his lip under the first bump of the toy. Being close to the camera and mic, Jaehyun can even hear the way the glass clicks lightly against the back of Mark’s teeth. A second later, he pulls the tip out and kisses away the string of saliva that connects his tongue and the glass. 

Once again, without fumbling, Mark grabs the lube and pours a little onto his palm, twisting his hand to coat all the knots on the toy liberally. Some of it accumulates at the bottom ridge that acts as a base for the glass heart to sit on.

"Are you all ready?" Mark asks. It's a rhetorical question, but Jaehyun finds himself nodding and mouthing a yes all the same. 

Mark grabs a pillow from somewhere on the bed and lays down on his back, hips propped up with the cushion and legs spread open. He teases himself by trailing the tip of the toy along his dick, down his perineum, and finally against his entrance where he circles his hole a few times. The excess lube on his hand gets smeared across his taint and he shallowly nudges the glass tip past his rim. 

It's the same amount of stretch that he had with his plug, yet Mark stops and huffs, probably for theatrics. He sucks two fingers into his mouth, half laving around the digits and half biting at them to distract himself. In a steady motion, Mark begins working the toy into him in circles, clear glass sinking inch by inch. 

The novel thing about glass is it’s transparent, and it means Jaehyun and all the other sixteen thousand people can see exactly how Mark's insides, pink and pretty, clench and spasm around the intrusion. He's more than halfway through when he pauses briefly to pull his fingers out of his mouth, playing with his bottom lip, then shoves the remaining couple of inches in. 

A long whine follows his warbled whisper of "Oh my god," as his hand drops from his mouth to fist the sheets, the other gripping the heart base of the dildo until his knuckles go white. He shakily moves his hand from the toy and claws at the back of his thigh instead. Without realizing he was holding his breath, Jaehyun lets out a deep exhale, the following intake of oxygen going straight to his erection and making him feel dizzy.

At Mark's end, he's quiet save for the insistent ping of tip notifications that are coming through. The lube that pooled at the bottom of the dildo oozes around the ridge and dribbles down Mark's hole. 

Mark lets out a breathy laugh. "I-It's bigger inside." 

The gasps he lets out has Jaehyun pressing the heel of his palm into his dick. Jaehyun has watched enough of Mark's monthly streams to figure out when he should start touching himself, because otherwise, Jaehyun either unsatisfyingly finishes minutes before Mark does, or he jerks off through the sensitivity of his first orgasm to a second after Mark’s stream ends. 

He pushes his pants off hurriedly, legs getting tangled in his boxers, deciding that now is good enough. Regrettably, he doesn't have lube with him but he does have lotion, and it's better than his spit. Once he's smeared unscented Lubriderm into his hand, he wraps his fingers around his dick and groans lowly. He doesn't move his hand until he's focused on the stream again. 

Mark’s fingers dance over the heart at the end of the toy, tipping between pushing it in or pulling it out. Jaehyun can see how the muscles in his thigh twitch each time Mark's fingers brush too close to the edge of the dildo and get caught, pushing it millimeters laterally. While he adjusts, Mark leisurely grasps his flushed dick in his hand, working his wrist a few times. His thumb brushes by the head twice to collect the fluid there and then he brings his hand up, the tip of his tongue cleaning the mess. 

Unless Mark has another monitor to watch the comments (and then inevitably, his own stream, which has Jaehyun's dick getting even harder), Mark can't read the messages he's getting from how he’s lying on his back. Jaehyun's monkey brain has him typing out a message with one hand and hitting send before he can think about it. 

**t.racker** : [$10] does it feel good?  
**jjae77** : god youre unbelievably sexy  
**yusaka** : can u guys stop flooding the comments im tryna cum

He hears Mark's giggles start up again and he watches how his pretty hole clenches around the toy as he does. "You guys- ah- are funny. Yeah, Tracker, it feels so g- _good_.” 

At that point, Jaehyun's unhelpful monkey brain belatedly remembers that Mark posted a photo of his streaming setup once, and he favors his right side because he has his laptop out of frame on that side; he probably has been seeing all the comments that have been coming in. How could he forget that cameras separate from a computer exist? He hopes his comment slipped by unnoticed, feeling weirdly vulnerable at the idea of Mark actually reading it, despite it being Mark who is spread wide open in front of sixteen thousand people. 

Mark rolls over onto his side and lets out a small moan as the toy shifts. He reaches a hand behind him, grabbing the base of the dildo and with a shaky hand, starts drawing it out. After monitoring, he lifts his left leg a little higher, bringing his thigh closer to his chest to move his socked foot out of the way. Precum drools onto the sheet from the tip of his dick, and it soaks into the covers, leaving a darker blue spot next to Mark’s hip. 

It's almost sickening how the sound of the lube squelches even at the slow movements, and how the pixels of the screen can make out how Mark's insides cling to the length, like it's desperate to keep the toy in. The bumps on the length of it force Mark to keep his movements slow as they get pressed past his swollen entrance. His mouth is dropped open, eyes fluttering closed when he fucks the toy back in, and Jaehyun all but sends another comment. He wonders if Mark knows how breathtaking he looks. 

Gradually picking up his pace, Mark drives the toy into him with more fervor, his other hand moving to spread his hole wider and ease the movements of the knots, his pointer and middle fingers framing the dildo as it glides in and out. Lube gets smeared onto his knuckles and Mark's hands start to tremble a little as he teases his fingers against his rim, acting like he's going to push those in next to the toy. He gets louder too, muffled groans turning into audible gasps. 

He starts to lose rhythm with Jaehyun's own hand automatically mirroring the shaky movements, trying to convince himself that he's thrusting into Mark's tight, soft heat instead of his not-as-warm hand. 

**690sevn** : [$25] dont cum like this  
**kittenmarkluvr** : so pretty fucking yourself on the bed 

"Wh-what do you want me to do? 690-seven?" Mark chokes out, halting his movements entirely. He pushes himself up on one arm to better read the chat. The self control Mark has must be astronomical. Tears well in his eyes that Jaehyun wants to wipe away. “How do you want me to cum?”

 **maddog15** : leave him alone old man he can cum when he wants  
**thrussyeater** : its not ur bday stream y r u requestin shit??  
**690sevn** : [$25] can you ride it for us  
**yusaka** : WHO EVEN ARE U

The discourse has Mark wrinkling his nose. "What do you think, birthday boy- do you wanna see me ride it? Like I would ride you?" 

**690sevn** : bro please ill paypal u if u wsay yes  
**t.racker** : of course baby  
**jnjnsh** : hes talking to me 

Jaehyun's breath hitches as he watches Mark smirk, getting up to move himself, angled toward his laptop and profile illuminated by his studio lights. He moves himself further from the camera, until where the pink heart base peeks out of him is in view. 

"Like this?" Mark asks, wiggling his ass for added effect. 

By now, Jaehyun has stopped looking at the comments and is focused on the muscles on Mark's back, and how small his body is from the side. His dick twitches against his palm, but he can't think about anything other than how this is what it almost looks like to have Mark on top of him. Unconsciously, Jaehyun sinks a little further into his pillow to try emulating the sensation, gripping his dick tighter in his fist. 

The black frilly socks are in full view now as Mark carefully uses his feet to hold onto the glass heart, lifting himself up and sinking back down. _Even his feet are pretty_ , Jaehyun thinks. Is he gonna be a feet guy after this? 

His attention is brought back to Mark at the whine he lets out, grinding down in small circles onto the toy. It's hypnotizing as Jaehyun watches Mark’s spine curve a little, arm reaching behind him to get a better hold on the heart, his other hand reaching out to dig his nails into his thighs. He wants to hold Mark’s hand, have the boy grip onto him instead of his own skin. From Mark’s profile, he can see how his canines worry at his lip as Mark watches himself off-screen. 

**yusaka** : [$20] moan louder, god let me hear u 

“Moan louder,” Mark reads out. Filthy moans and gasps and pleas spill past his lips as he tips his head back, high pitched whines that have Jaehyun fisting his dick harder. It sounded so real, like noises Mark would make if he was actually being fucked, despite him not moving on the toy at all. 

His face even warps into rolled back eyes and slack jaws until a smile breaks out, mouth parted and eyebrow raised when he stares at the camera again. “Was that loud enough?” 

**yusaka** : [$50] fucj ye ah like that  
**maddog15** : [$40] god you soudn beautiful  
**690sevn** : [$100] h 

Grinning widely, Mark moves his other hand to rest in front of him and he starts bouncing on the dildo, all the noises he was making prior falling out on their own accord and drowning out the sounds of the tip notifications that are pinging fervently. The muscles in his thigh flex and relax while he works his hips, sometimes rolling them forward and back onto the toy instead of just dropping down. It must brush by something good because Mark chokes on a moan and stills, toes curling and dick leaking. 

Glass is hard and unforgiving, and Jaehyun can see how quick it breaks Mark apart as the smoothness slips in and out of him, the only sense of friction coming from the bumps that tug at his hole when pulled out. He exhales shakily as he tries to match his pace again, but Mark grazes his prostate every time he pushes down which has him faltering. The next time Mark brings his hips up, his thighs are trembling slightly, and he looks at the chat monitor with watery eyes. 

Jaehyun closes his own, too overwhelmed to look at Mark while he’s getting wrecked like this. He’ll never cum harder than he will today, he’s positive of that. When he does open his eyes again, Jaehyun looks over to the comments first.

The chat is filled with more goading and coaxing for Mark to continue as he scans through the comments. “Tracker, please,” he whines. Jaehyun doesn’t know what he’s asking for yet and he presumes he’ll find out soon. 

**t.racker** : did you wanna cum baby?  
**t.racker** : you can

Like a slap in the face, Jaehyun is reminded of the exact reason why he paid $20, and he can basically feel his brain shunting rational thought out into the void and replacing it with pure arousal. He moans “fuck” at the same time Mark sighs a thank you, tightening his hand and jerking himself off like he means it. 

Mark rolls his hips back onto the toy, mouth parting as harmonious panting and mewls make their way from his throat. He’s still watching the laptop screen in front of him at the comments that come in like clockwork about how pretty he is, how beautiful he sounds, and how much they love seeing him feel good. Three thrusts later, Mark is slipping down all the way on the toy with a cry and he’s pushed over the edge, completely untouched.

White cum shoots up his abdomen, dripping off the planes of his sculpted stomach and rolling into the sheets. Some of it gets onto Mark’s wrist from where his hand was braced in front of him, and Mark brings his arm up to collect it onto his tongue. Teasingly, he leans closer to the camera and opens his mouth to show how it mixes with his saliva and clings to the roof of his mouth. The pinging sound can barely finish ringing before the next one plays as Jaehyun watches the comments flood with tips. 

It keeps going, especially when Mark turns his ass around once again, the smoothness of his movements broken as he shakes through the aftershocks, and pulls the glass dildo out. If the ability to see his insides as the toy rubbed against them was a lot, it feels incomparable to this. His hole gapes lewdly, rim still shiny with leftover lube that drips out of him now that the dildo that was fucking it deeper is out of the way. 

Jaehyun commends himself for not finishing when Mark did, if only because he was so intent on seeing Mark’s O-face, but seeing the gape of his hole, no glass warping the light, has Jaehyun nearly blacking out as he cums over his own hand, too out of it to even try suppressing his moan. 

His ears still ring by the time he refocuses, and Mark is facing the camera now too, cum still painted on his chest. The dildo sits next to his leg, lube and plug behind Mark. It seems like his breathing has evened out, and Mark opens his mouth to say something to the viewers. 

Faintly, Jaehyun can hear a door open and he whips his head up thinking it’s his own. Upon confirmation that it isn’t, he goes back to Mark’s stream, where the boy is looking at something, or someone, beyond the chat monitor. 

“Yeah, I’m done,” Mark says dreamily, voice scratchy from use. “Will you clean me up please?” 

Jaehyun thinks he can see the hearts in Mark's pupils as he presses his mouth into a pout. The mic doesn’t pick up the voice or the response, though it does catch the sound of someone walking across the floorboards closer to the bed. 

In a moment of boldness, Mark tugs down his roommate for a gentle kiss, half-lidded eyes looking alluringly into the camera, like he's staring straight through the lens at Jaehyun. A gasp leaves Jaehyun’s mouth and even the chat freezes for a moment, until Mark’s focus flicks away from the camera and he lets go of his roommate's shirt. A hand comes to cup Mark’s face, thumb rubbing at the tears that gathered under his lashes before pulling away.

Wiping the corner of his mouth, Mark says, “Okay, that’s all for tonight guys. I’ll see you in my next stream, won’t I?” 

The screen goes black with the image of Mark’s cute smile left burned into Jaehyun’s memory. Mindlessly, Jaehyun watches the chat keep going for minutes, continuing to tip Mark even though he’s no longer live. As Jaehyun lays on his bed with his laptop fan whirring over his thoughts, another Twitter notification has Jaehyun jolting, laptop slipping a little that he catches with his cum covered hand. 

“Oh fuck, shit,” Jaehyun curses, grabbing a tissue from his bedside table. 

When his hand is wiped off, he turns his phone on to see a tweet from Mark, who seems to recover rather quickly from his post-orgasm haze. He opens Twitter on his laptop to Mark’s profile immediately. 

_**kittenmark**  
thanks for tuning in to the stream! and thanks for the gifts too 💓 hope you enjoyed yourself, i know i did ;) _

Attached is a photo of Mark kissing the heart end of the pretty glass dildo he was using, clean of all the lube it was coated in from earlier. Like Jaehyun’s head wasn’t already spinning enough, he wills himself to not get hard again. In the middle of it, his phone buzzes once more and Jaehyun seriously doubts Mark has a recovery period. 

_**kittenmark**  
also here is my roommates twitch channel!! show your support n maybe ill get him on cam with me (he is kinda hot 🥵) twitch.tv/flight071_

Maybe out of boredom, or poorly concealed envy, Jaehyun opens the link on his laptop and is met with the screen stating they’ll be starting soon. A couple thousand people have already tuned in, waiting as Jaehyun is, and he offhandedly wonders how many are Mark's viewers. He moves the laptop onto his covers and gets up to wash his hands, as well as grab a damp towel to get the cum he smeared everywhere. Luckily, he didn’t get any under his keyboard keys, so he settles for just cleaning off what he sees on the metal body before washing the towel. 

He had completely forgotten about his Airpods still being linked because suddenly, music starts to play from the Overwatch loading screen- a signal that Mark’s roommate is live.

“Hello everyone. I see a lot of new names- did Mark send you here?” a rather familiar voice asks in his ears. Jaehyun’s head snaps up, and he throws the towel into the sink, choosing to deal with it later, and he rushes to his bed to see the live.

Sure enough, Taeyong is smiling in the face cam screen of his stream. If Jaehyun could get visual whiplash, he imagines he did, and his head spins at the understanding that Mark was far closer than he realized. At that moment, Taeyong turns around in his gaming chair to speak to someone, and Jaehyun squints at the face cam to spot Mark’s frilly black socked feet swinging from the edge of the bed behind him.

Fuuuuuck. How is he going to not fight Taeyong the next time he sees him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clear the searches, mark lee sexy  
> the beauty mark is using in ch1: [(x)](https://spectrumboutique.com/crystal-heart-of-glass-dildo.html)  
> 


	2. interlude: love talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong remembers meeting Mark for the first time very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:0 surprise?  
> this is mostly meant as a filler chapter!! some backstory into taeyong and mark's relationship as roommates. enjoy :D

Taeyong remembers meeting Mark for the first time very well. 

He had just moved for the first time into his own place, having taken up the rather lucrative side hobby of streaming him gaming online and made a platform for himself because of it. Though he was able to gain a decent amount of money from doing so, Taeyong still took up a part-time job in a cafe so he wasn’t at his computer for hours upon hours. Some weeks passed as the apartment became increasingly more lonely, and Taeyong decided he wanted someone to keep him company sometimes; also because his complex had a strict no pets policy, he had to settle somewhere.

His place was between two universities which made it ideal, in Taeyong’s opinion, to find a uni student who didn’t want to dorm. Initially, he pitched the idea to some of his friends to see if any of them would take up the offer to be his roommate, though they all had signed leases elsewhere, or were already in student housing. Last minute, before Taeyong was about to make a public post about wanting to find a roommate, Yuta had told Taeyong about someone he knew who was looking for a place. 

That same day, he met Mark. He looked so young then, with his big eyes and light brown hair that fell softly over his face. 

“Man of the hour! This is Mark Lee,” Yuta said, hand placed over the boy’s shoulder. Mark held out his hand with a smile and Taeyong shook it, allowing Mark and Yuta into his apartment. 

Taeyong took a moment to admire Mark’s appearance. His eyes sparkled when he looked up and he had pretty, high cheekbones. Mark’s hair was dyed a light brown at the time and he was wearing gold-rimmed glasses that he would scrunch his nose at every once in a while to push them back up his face. Everything about Mark seemed confident, though a little boyish, and it was something alluring to Taeyong. 

“Sorry, I don’t normally. Do this sort of thing so I don’t know where to start,” Taeyong said sheepishly. Mark giggled- a propensity, as Taeyong would learn- and waved his hand. 

“It’s okay. What do you want to know?” 

Taeyong thought for a moment about what would be important to know about a future roommate. “How old are you, I guess?”

“I just turned 19, actually.” Taeyong fought the urge to gape at Mark.

“Oh my gosh. Uh, are you in uni?” 

“Yeah, I’m studying music production and engineering,” Mark replied.

“That’s really cool actually. Is that why you needed your own room?”

“Oh, good question, good question!” Yuta interrupted excitedly, leaning back in his seat and laughing. Mark slapped his thigh and hushed him before turning back to Taeyong, his cheeks just barely flushed. 

“I’m actually a camboy, it’s how I help pay for tuition. That’s why I couldn’t stay in the dorms, because I needed my own room to do my streams in, and I couldn’t get a single,” Mark said, hand coming up to play with the lobe of his ear. “Is that okay?”

“Uh y-yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” Taeyong asked, confused. He didn’t really know much about what a camboy did, which had him wondering what had Mark so hesitant to ask. Mark did say he streamed, so was it in the same line of what Taeyong did on Twitch?

“Oh. Well, I know some people are weird about it because it’s like. Not traditional work. And it’s, like, inconvenient sometimes if they have to be home a lot. That’s all though, I can do whatever you need me to! Like cleaning or whatever.” Mark said all this in a rush, as if it might be a dealbreaker for Taeyong, then tacks on just as quick, “Oh, and cook, I can’t really cook at all. But that’s it.”

“If you can cover rent every other month then it’s fine.” Truly, this was Taeyong’s only requirement. Getting along would be nice, and Taeyong knew that if Mark could be friends with Yuta, they would probably be okay. 

Mark laughed again. “I’m sure I can.” 

In the same conversation, Taeyong also learned Mark was sensitive to dairy, enjoyed staying home when he could, and doesn’t really drink coffee in the morning. He met Yuta a year ago in university and was rather excited to meet some of Yuta's friends. 

“I showed him a photo of you guys, and he thought you were handsome,” Yuta added.

“Yuta!”

Blushing, Taeyong said, “I’m glad we met then because I think you’d be a great roommate.”

Mark looked rather pleased with himself and thanked Taeyong, who told him he could move in as soon as he wanted. The three of them talked for only a few more minutes until Mark said he had to leave, and Taeyong felt accomplishment at finding an otherwise trustworthy person to room with him. 

Mark stepped out first, leaving Yuta and Taeyong to finish their last minute conversation, in which Taeyong is reminded to ask Yuta the most important question. Grabbing Yuta’s arm, Taeyong leaned in and whispered, “What is it that Mark does again?”

“Cam. Boy. You’d never expect it, huh?”

“Why? What’s a camboy?” 

Yuta smiled and then gave him a hard pat on the shoulder. “I’ll send you a link. Watch it before bed, won’t you?” 

True to his word, Yuta sent Taeyong a link that night with no actual message to accompany it except an Easter Island head emoji. Nervously, Taeyong opened the link on his laptop which brought him to a website with a stream layout that was pretty similar to Twitch, with a video box taking up a majority of the screen and a chatbox to the right. Nobody was live, and the screen was left blank, leaving Taeyong wondering what he was looking at. 

He texted Yuta a few question marks and set down his phone, clicking on the profile name _kittenmark_ to see where it would take him. 

The display picture was someone who looked like Mark in a lion onesie and snarling at the camera. A heading labelled ‘recent streams’ was just below, where Taeyong found thumbnails that looked rather normal- most were just Mark sitting on his bed in an outfit. 

He clicked on the first one he saw- Mark with cat ears on his head, and immediately, he realized what Mark did for a living. 

Vulgar messages filled the chat replay, enough to have Taeyong blushing himself at the things he read and wondering how Mark desensitized himself to those things. In the video, Mark was leaning back on his arms as he looked off screen and read some of those comments out loud, sometimes replying to questions while looking dead into the lens with sultry eyes.

He kept watching even as Mark pulled off his large shirt to reveal a pretty lace bralette underneath, the chat filling with compliments. Kept watching when he tugged off his sweatpants to show the matching panties, his pink cock hard against his belly and leaking through the fabric. But when Mark turned around to show the cat tail plug he had in, Taeyong gasped and shut his laptop, running his fingers along the aluminum as he felt arousal pool in his stomach. 

Like a strict Christian child with his first wet dream, Taeyong laid in bed with his hands above the covers while the thoughts of Mark in lace panties plagued every corner of his brain. He almost felt guilty when he gave in, heel of his hand against his dick, thinking about his just legal almost roommate who streams himself naked to the internet.

Taeyong came messily into his palm in near record time, the image of Mark’s kitten ears and tail plug burned behind his eyelids.

For the first three months, Taeyong could barely look Mark in the eye on the days he streamed. Even after Taeyong had left the apartment for a few hours, choosing to take a walk or do whatever it was to pass the time, he would come back and see Mark, and immediately remember why he had left. He wasn’t dwelling on it like some pervert or anything, but he definitely was feeling embarrassed that he’s seen the most intimate parts of Mark despite only knowing him for such a short period of time. 

Mark on the other hand seemed rather unabashed about the situation, which is truly what Taeyong wants; he doesn’t want Mark to feel shame of any sort for what he does. To Taeyong's initial relief, Mark stayed rather quiet about his camboy career. He never mentioned anything directly to Taeyong outside of the first encounter, only left a sign on his door on the days he cammed that said he was streaming. And by the time Taeyong returned back, Mark was out of his room and doing something else, or in his room with the door open and the sign gone. 

Whatever sort of internal shame he felt dissipated by the fourth month once the ladies of the local 24 hour diner started referring to him as the “young handsome regular.” On the day Mark placed the sign on his door, Taeyong started to leave out of habit. He sat outside the apartment for twenty minutes and then went back in, going instead to sit down on the couch and pretend to watch the TV.

Really, the catalyst for Taeyong continuing to stay back when Mark streamed was when Mark came out of his room that day and caught sight of Taeyong in the apartment. He let out a noise of surprise, which had Taeyong turning his head to look at him. 

Mark’s hair was a little messed up and he had on an oversized shirt that covered up to the middle of his thighs. He looked like he’d been fucked really good, and he might as well have been from the limited amount of noise Taeyong allowed himself to hear. 

“You’re back early…” Mark said, slowly moving towards the kitchen. Even from this far, Taeyong could see Mark beginning to flush.

“Uh yeah. I’ve been back for, uh, a while now.” Taeyong hoped he didn’t sound as strained as he thought he did. 

"Oh, I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable or anything."

“No, no! Not at all, I just, um. Got tired of leaving. 'Cause it’s not that serious to me. You know.” 

"That's actually really nice to hear." Mark seemed to relax as he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. “Well if you ever want a free show, you’re always welcome to sit in.”

All the blood in his body splits between his head and his dick. Taeyong would truly have to be lying through his teeth if he said he hasn’t thought about how Mark would look under him since coming across his streams. “Are you always like this?”

“Like what?”

“Shameless.”

Mark giggled. “Only with you.”

Looking back, Taeyong doesn’t recall ever taking Mark up on his offer. What he did do was fuck Mark that night, and he stopped leaving when Mark streamed. Of course, his door was still closed out of courtesy, and he ran curtains along the wall to help dampen the noise. In the fourth month, Taeyong adjusted to a new lifestyle with Mark as his roommate. He was perfect as a living partner in every regard, except for him being a little too loud sometimes, though Taeyong won’t fault him for that. 

Staying back when Mark streamed meant Taeyong would be subject to some of Mark’s tendencies, as it were. Of course, Taeyong very willingly did not leave when Mark streamed and very willingly helped Mark after his streams- so much so that it just became a habit at this point. An incredibly welcomed habit for both parties, Taeyong would like to believe. 

Some days, Taeyong will be the one to turn off the stream for Mark if he asks. Some days, it was Mark who went to find Taeyong after to cuddle next to him, needy for the touch of someone that wasn’t himself. Almost all days after Mark streams, he would sleep in Taeyong’s bed after. 

The excuse started that he was too lazy to wash his sheets after and he wanted to sleep in a clean bed, though Mark became more inclined to slip under Taeyong’s sheets on a normal day as well. It reached the point of Mark’s room being exclusively his cam room and not a bedroom, and he’d sleep with Taeyong on the days he didn’t accidentally fall asleep in his own bed in the cam room after he’s cammed. Of all the developments in their adventure of being roommates, Taeyong would have to say this was one of the best. 

As the minutes near 7:30, Taeyong starts to get up from the couch and stretch a little, shaking out his limbs. His arm fell asleep from the way he was laying on it as he watched YouTube videos, just something to pass the time. Today was a stream day for him, and luckily a weekend, so he would be starting up Overwatch in half an hour or so and playing until he feels like stopping, which normally isn’t until midnight. 

Today was also Mark’s stream day, by lucky happenstance. Lucky, because Mark is always cute after his orgasms and Taeyong won’t say it out loud, but he cherishes every time their streams happen to line up and he has to grab Mark’s webcam after. Mark also gets a little clingy after too, and when he is already so sweet and charming in everyday life, how couldn’t Taeyong feel drawn to him? 

He can hear Mark getting louder, moans loud even through the walls Mark hung curtains around to muffle the sound, which is his signal to go stand outside his door and wait. After a few seconds, Mark breaks off into a whine, and Taeyong can faintly make out the pinging of the tips that are coming in like a flood. If he focuses, he can hear the pings better, and they don’t seem to stop, even for minutes after Mark came. 

Curiosity kills the cat, so Taeyong opens the door as quietly as possible to step in- and kill it did. 

Mark is on all fours facing away from Taeyong, a glass dildo in his shaky hand as he presents himself to his viewers. From where he’s standing, he can see the clench of Mark’s hole and his laptop that keeps pinging and showing new messages from the chat box. He’s really trying not to make any noise but when Mark looks like this, he can’t help but sigh, heat pooling in his stomach.

The camboy seems to not take notice of him, though Taeyong knows better than to doubt what Mark perceives. His wobbly knees buckle under him as he sinks down onto the mattress, panting against his covers. Drool slips out from the corner of his mouth and his eyes are also filled with tears. 

Almost as if he remembers where he is, Mark stiffens just a little bit and sits back up, carefully turning around to face the camera again. Taeyong fights the urge to go over and help, pet a hand down his back and coax him back down so Taeyong can close out of the stream for him. He closes the door behind him with a click as Mark opens his mouth and shuffles over. “You done?”

Mark gives him a dopey kind of smile. “Yeah, I’m done. Will you clean me up please?”

“God, you’re so cute,” Taeyong whispers, making his way over to Mark. The younger makes grabby hands at Taeyong as he gets near, and when he’s close enough, Mark pulls him down to kiss him gently. 

This is exactly the kind of thing Taeyong craves every time their stream schedules align- the sweetness of Mark’s afterglow haze. He doesn’t mind helping Mark clean up if it means he gets like this. The kiss only lasts a few seconds and is nothing too overwhelming, more of Mark just craving affection as he usually does. Mark does try pushing his tongue against the seam of Taeyong’s lips, though Taeyong backs up. 

He brings a hand to cup Mark’s cheek, swiping his thumb under his eye. Mark rubs his face into his palm for a second and then lets up, looking at the camera again. “Okay, that’s all for tonight guys. I’ll see you in my next stream, won’t I?” 

Taeyong mirrors Mark’s smile back to him once the stream officially ends, and Mark flops backwards onto his covers. He walks to the bed and leans over Mark on the mattress, one arm coming to brace his weight. 

“I didn’t know you were still live, you should’ve just ignored me,” he says, picking up the glass dildo. “This is pretty.”

Mark giggles, his hand moving from the sheets to play with the cum on his abs. “Isn’t it? Apparently, you can warm it up. Might do that later.” 

“Can you now?” Taeyong asks. Mark hums, surging up to press another kiss to Taeyong’s lips. This one is far more eager as Mark chases Taeyong even when he tries to pull away. 

"You should join me."

“Why are you always so needy after you stream, hmm?” Taeyong works out between kisses. He escapes from Mark’s mouth easier than he would’ve led himself to believe to grab the wet wipes Mark keeps by his bed. “C’mon, I’ve got people to entertain too.” 

With a gentle touch, he cleans up Mark’s hands and stomach while Mark squirms on the bed through his ticklishness. As his hand nears Mark’s pelvis, he slows his movements to look at the younger, who is watching him carefully, bottom lip between his teeth. Taking that as a sign to carry on, Taeyong wipes across the smooth waxed skin of Mark’s pubic bone. Mark flinches when Taeyong lifts his leg slightly and ghosts past his sore hole, to which Taeyong shushes him out of habit, his hand moving to rest on Mark’s now clean stomach to keep him from moving. 

Both Mark and Mark’s audience quite enjoyed it when Mark was hairless and smooth as a button. He has regular appointments to a salon to get waxed, though he reserves some shame and waxes his pubes at home. Normally, he’ll enlist the help of Taeyong to pull the strips off when he’s too nervous to. Taeyong admires his handiwork, every inch of skin beautifully clear, even around Mark’s abused hole. 

He tosses the wipes onto Mark’s bed when he’s done and goes to unscrew Mark’s webcam from it’s tripod, telling him, “Go clean your toys and eat.”

Pouting, Mark gets up and pulls on the shirt and panties he was wearing earlier, and Taeyong can see how his legs tremble just a little when he bends over to grab his toys. They leave the room while Taeyong goes to his own to mount the webcam and open Twitch. It only takes a few minutes to completely set up and ensure his face and hand cam are working with the screen capture, and Taeyong hits the start streaming button. Just as he pulls out his phone to send a tweet about it, his phone dings in a notification from Mark’s twitter. 

There’s a picture of Mark kissing the heart end of the dildo he was using, taken before the stream started, with a thank you message attached. In lack of remembering his Twitter likes are public, he likes the photo then tweets that he’s live. Immediately after he hits the send button, his phone buzzes with another notification from Mark, who promoted that Taeyong was streaming to his 50,000 plus followers. Taeyong ignores the part where Mark wrote he might cam with Taeyong if his followers showed him enough support and sets his phone down. 

He removes the graphic that says he’ll be starting soon and gets a look at his stream. “Hello everyone. I see a lot of new names- did Mark send you here?” 

Some of the comments reply yes, while most of them ask who Mark is. Speaking of Mark, he walks into Taeyong’s room then, and Taeyong swivels around in his chair to look at him. He put on his glasses, which reminds Taeyong of when he first met him, but he still doesn’t have pants on. Taeyong is glad he positioned his cameras so he, and now his gaming chair, filled the whole frame.

“Are you eating now? I left some rice for you.” Mark shuffles over to Taeyongs bed and sits down on it, swinging his feet lightly. He’s still got on those cute black socks Taeyong picked out for him. 

“I’m lonely,” Mark whines, shaking his head. His cheeks puff out as he chews slowly and Taeyong realizes Mark came to his room in the middle of eating because he felt lonely. His heart races in adoration.

“I’m sorry honey. I had to eat without you too, you know.” He pouts back at Mark in mimicry. Despite being anal about food in his bedroom, he still offers to Mark, "Do you want to eat in here?" 

Mark shakes his head, presumably coming to terms with eating alone, and he hops off the bed. With a short laugh, Taeyong turns back around to put on his headset and start a game. He catches some comments in the chat asking whose feet are swinging on the bed, which he glosses over and makes a mental note to shift his face cam down a little next time. 

It's a Friday stream, meaning Taeyong gets to do whatever he wants. Normally, he would rotate hitscan characters, but today, he deviates into playing healers since it seems no one else wanted to, and Taeyong wanted to polish his abilities anyway. Even with his headset on, though it's mostly out of habit rather than actually listening to his team, he can hear Mark shuffle in and out of his room, probably just wanting attention and not realizing it. 

At some point, Taeyong can hear the water running around the shouts of “Rein, Rein, Rein!” in his ear as Mark takes his post-stream shower. By the time he drops onto the point to prevent the world's worst C9, Mark is back in his room, but this time he's laid down on Taeyong's bed. As the player of the game screen rolls, Taeyong glances over to see Mark playing idly on his phone, lips pushed into a pout. 

Two hours, four losses, and one absolutely awful Genji play later, Taeyong is slumping back into his chair and ending the stream. A few people still linger in the chat even though he's no longer live, mostly talking amongst themselves. He stretches out his arms, feeling his spine crack and pop after being held in one position for so long, and then he gets up to take his own shower. 

It’s a short one because, as Taeyong will readily admit, he wants to lay down next to Mark as soon as possible. When he comes out of the bathroom, the hair on the back of his neck is still damp but he lays down anyway, arms immediately coming to wrap around Mark as he presses a kiss to his cheek. 

“Still lonely?” he asks.

“Whenever you're not around,” Mark sighs in response. He melts into Taeyong’s arms more and more with every stroke of Taeyong's hand over his ribs. 

"You’re being cute today. What’s gotten into you?" 

Turning, Mark looks at Taeyong with his pretty eyes, shining from the light of the lamp on his desk. “Touch me?” 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish sweetheart,” Taeyong warns, his hands already moving on their own accord over Mark’s soft skin. “Aren’t you tired from earlier?” 

“I want a human touch, Yongie. It’s different when it’s just me. Please.” 

He’s already rolling over, straddling Taeyong’s lap and teasing his fingers under his shirt. Helplessly, Taeyong’s hands fall down to Mark’s hips. “Maybe you should get a boyfriend baby.”

“But no one will treat me like you do,” Mark whines. He wiggles his hips, grinding against Taeyong, who starts getting hard with the added encouragement. “No one will ever be good to me like you are.” 

Taeyong knows that’s not true; there are plenty of people who would be kind to and dote on Mark as much as he wants. Most of this is just talk to gas Taeyong up, and it’s working if the way he feels himself giving in is any indication. The other part he knows is Mark’s skittishness about dating and trusting other people- as if Taeyong would ever let Mark date someone who didn’t treat him with the respect he deserves. 

Huffing, he grips Mark’s hips tighter to get him to stop grinding circles onto him. Mark’s whine of protest gets caught in his throat as he looks down. 

“Just once, and then we sleep. Yes?” Mark nods, bending forward to give him a sweet kiss. He can feel how he smiles against his mouth. When Mark pulls away, his eyes glitter in excitement, and Taeyong knows he really can’t deny him anything. “Menace.” 


	3. pretty boys go along with the flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the other night’s revelation of, truthfully, an abundance of things, Jaehyun had closed out of Taeyong stream and fallen asleep quickly, with dreams of meeting the camboy. Perhaps by chance, they would become friends and potentially something more that Jaehyun’s brain wouldn’t allow him to imagine.
> 
> The fact that Taeyong knows Mark and him means Jaehyun might have the smallest chance of meeting him, which he takes with a grain of salt. Ironically, that may be the size of the chance he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and heres the end!! thanks for sticking around, and thank you for your patience!! hope you enjoy ^^
> 
> ch title from pretty boy by taemin

“So I saw you streaming the other day,” Jaehyun starts as casually as possible.

He’s on his phone, or pretending to be, while Taeyong sits across from him doing the same. Their lunch just started, and even the break from the work of the cafe can’t take his mind off of Mark.

After the other night’s revelation of, truthfully, an abundance of things, Jaehyun had closed out of Taeyong stream and fallen asleep quickly, with dreams of meeting the camboy. Perhaps by chance, they would become friends and potentially something more that Jaehyun’s brain wouldn’t allow him to imagine. Mark could walk through the cafe right now and Jaehyun could miss it because he’s on his lunch break, but he would come back tomorrow and say, “I haven’t seen you before.” Maybe they would meet and Mark would become the posterboy for love at first sight. So many possibilities.

The fact that Taeyong knows Mark and him means Jaehyun might have the smallest chance of meeting him, which he takes with a grain of salt. Ironically, that may be the size of the chance he has. He only really wants to meet Mark and not ruin it, not arrange a date with him or anything- he can do that without Taeyong’s help.

“You watch my game streams?” Taeyong asks incredulously. He looks excited and Jaehyun can feel himself getting a little guilty because he didn’t- doesn’t- really. He saw the first ten minutes when Taeyong started, and after Mark’s socks disappeared from view in Taeyong’s face cam, so did Jaehyun.

“Yes- sure. You play a great, uh, Zarya. Who was the person you were talking to? In the beginning?”

“Jaehyun, you know that the headset I have on is so I can talk to the rest of my team right?”

“Not the- I meant like before you started playing. I saw their, uh. Feet.”

“Oh! My roommate, Mark. He sleeps in my bed sometimes.” Jaehyun nods thoughtfully.

Now that he’s heard real confirmation from Taeyong about kittenmark Mark being his roommate (not like Mark’s distinct frilly socks or tweet about the stream were enough evidence), Jaehyun feels his throat go dry: the camboy he has been hornily lusting over that is Taeyong’s roommate sleeps _in_ Taeyong’s damn bed. Is he jealous or something? Maybe Jungwoo was right and he needs to lay off with the crush, if you could even call it that.

(You could.)

“Uh, so,” Jaehyun says, still trying to sound as casual as possible, “How come I- we’ve, uh. Never met Mark? You know, Yuta and Jungwoo and me.”

Taeyong looks up with a confused face. “Well, he’s kind of busy since he’s still in college, and he’s just my roommate, y’know? And Yuta's already met him and Jungwoo, it's literally just you.”

Just roommates. Just roommates? Roommates that kiss, and will help take explicit photos to post to Twitter, and also presumably help clean up each other's cum and lubed toys after streaming to several thousand people how they look with a glass dildo in them. If he was that close with Jungwoo when they were still living together, he might’ve lost his mind. God, if Jaehyun only knew.

“Why are your ears going red, what did I say?” Jaehyun claps his hands over his ears with lightning speed, feeling them get warmer as they are covered.

Wait. “Yuta knows him?” Jaehyun asks, keeping his hands over his ears.

“Yeah, I just said that. Are you okay, is something going on?”

“No.” Jaehyun contemplates how to ask Yuta if he knows Taeyong’s roommate without drawing suspicion. “College?”

Taeyong looks at him with knitted eyebrows. “Yes, college. And it’s not yours, before you ask another dumb question.” Jaehyun sinks in his chair. “Did you want to meet him or something?” Taeyong antagonizes.

“Yes…?” Jaehyun replies cautiously. “I just think. Uh, I just think it’s weird that I never met him. Haven’t you been roommates for like five years now?”

“It’s three, but sure. I’ll ask if he’s free right now.”

“No!” Jaehyun shouts as Taeyong pulls out his own phone. “Uh, no, it’s okay. We- we can meet the next time we all hang out. You know, like with Yuta. Just invite him too. All of them.” Jaehyun doesn’t want to have Mark’s first impression of him be like this when Jaehyun’s was of Mark in one of his best looks (the red lace is the only thing he remembers with astounding clarity that fateful night).

Taeyong sighs heavily and pushes back his chair with a squeak. “Okay, that’s enough of you.”

They arrange a meeting with all their friends a few days later, which has Jaehyun vibrating out of his bones. He’s consciously aware of himself telling himself to stop acting like a maniac and to calm down, but he can feel his lungs rattle as he inhales shakily.

Normally, he isn’t fazed enough by things like meeting new people to warrant nervous behavior, and yet here he is. Jaehyun even spent time to pick out an outfit- something nonchalant, like he didn’t spend forever fussing over how to make the best impression on Mark. What was he so worked up for? He was just casually meeting Taeyong’s “roommate” who apparently knew everyone in their friend group except him, and who also is the one camboy Jaehyun has invested himself in and pretend he didn’t develop some level of feeling for. No big.

Taeyong suggested meeting up at the cafe they work at, which Jaehyun initially wanted to say no because he doesn’t want his other coworkers watching him embarrass himself in front of Mark, but no one protested so he didn’t.

He’s already shaking and nothing has happened yet. Mark is just another dude, another person who Jaehyun will meet in his entire life of meeting people. Why he’s gotten so unhinged with adrenaline has him questioning himself as well. Taeyong looks at him weirdly a few times and Jaehyun thinks it’s deserved, so he keeps his hands clutching his iced americano and his mouth shut.

“My _dude_ , you look crazy,” Yuta says when he walks in, slapping Jaehyun on the back. “How much coffee have you had?”

“Enough,” Jaehyun replies. At least he can blame some of it on caffeine. It's seemingly too good of an answer because Yuta swipes his americano from right under his nose, taking a seat across from him and leaning back to sip at the coffee he ordered and paid for, and also already drank from.

Every time the bell on the door rings, Jaehyun turns his head so fast he’s positive he’ll get whiplash. He can’t even chalk this up to the coffee either, it’s just him being anxious. By the fourth ring, Jaehyun is about to hold his head in place atop his shoulders.

Cursed by habit, he still jerks around at the fifth ring of the bell, and he catches sight of someone who looks exactly like Mark coming through the door. Taeyong stands up from beside him cooly, waiting until Mark can see him before he sits down. Jaehyun isn’t religious, but he breathes out a butchered prayer that this might go well.

When Mark makes his way to their table fully, Jaehyun immediately notices the glint of the gold frames on his face. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Mark with his glasses on stream, though it probably creates a rather large inconvenience if he were to wear them. Logically, Jaehyun realizes Mark has no reason to wear contacts if he doesn’t need to. What if he didn’t even wear contacts and was just blindly maneuvering his way through his streams?

Apparently he’s dwelled too long because Mark already went around the table giving hugs and handshakes, and when he reaches his hand out to Jaehyun, he very lamely blurts out, “You wear glasses?”

He claps his hand over his mouth, which only amplifies his mistake, and he can feel his ears heat up relentlessly.

Mark looks at him quizzically, even tilting his head a little like a puppy would as a nervous laugh breaks out. His hand drops from the air as Yuta snorts from across the table, and Jaehyun feels like his cover has been blown from just that. “Um. Well, not everyone can have perfect vision, right?”

“Yes! No? Uh, sorry, Taeyong showed me a photo of you once-”

“What photo?”

“- and you didn’t have them on. I’m Jaehyun.”

Mark gives him a nice smile despite his clearly lame excuse. "Ah, the only one of Taeyong's friends I haven't met. I'm Mark."

He wants to return the sentiment but his words get caught in his throat at the sight of Mark’s smile, up close and not through several layers of pixelization. Instead, he ends up slack jawed and looking at Mark, who moves on quickly to sit down. Jaehyun doesn’t know when the only open seat became the one next to him, and it feels as much a blessing as a curse.

Internally, he curses Yuta for stealing his drink so he doesn't have something to seem wholly occupied with. Mark seems to get along with everyone really well, especially Taeyong, who keeps looking at Mark with such fond eyes. Jaehyun is jealous he isn't at the level of friendship with him where Mark will make eyes back like he does with Taeyong. Maybe that's what three years does- he convinces himself he is willing to wait.

“Taeyong drag you here?” Jaehyun hears from next to him. He’s only slightly surprised Mark decided to make conversation. Not knowing how to tell Mark that it was him who practically begged for a meeting, he nods and lets Taeyong get thrown under the bus.

“I don’t mind though. I got to finally meet you,” Jaehyun says with a shrug. Mark is caught off guard because he covers his smile with a hand as his eyes glitter.

“Uh, ditto.”

Jaehyun nearly calls it quits because all Mark can say back is ditto. Instead, he asks, “Do you want a drink? I can order for you.”

“Sure. Surprise me- nothing with cream though."

He gives a single nod and stands up, the creak of his chair prompting Jungwoo's attention, who says, "Jaehyun's taking orders. Iced Americano."

"I'm not-"

"Me too."

"Three." Helplessly, he looks over to Mark to see him grinning widely.

Jaehyun buys another iced americano for himself out of pity and orders the other drinks. He leaves them to melt at the counter and only brings his and Mark’s (a caffè mocha with no whipped cream) over to the table.

He tries not to drink too fast because this is his only distraction, the only mode of escaping his mortal body throughout this conversation. After a while, Jaehyun realizes it might have been better to ask to meet Mark alone, or have let Taeyong bring Mark to the cafe to say hi. What was he thinking before? It’s too late now because he keeps getting dragged into the conversation, and the ever attentive Mark will always turn his head and watch whoever is speaking, and that’s too much of Mark’s attention for Jaehyun to have.

Their meeting is cut short when Mark says he should go back home to study, and Taeyong leaves with. Jaehyun finally unclenches once Mark is out the door and slumps into the chair. Johnny laughs at him. If only he knew.

That week, Jaehyun is already waiting on Mark’s blank profile like a creep for his stream to go live, hitting refresh every few minutes out of anticipation. After hearing the telltale sign of the Twitter notification, he smashes the refresh again, and Mark shows up on his screen, pretty as ever.

He has on a pink sailor’s outfit with his large stuffed bear wearing the sailor’s cap behind him. It also looks like his covers have changed to a rosy shade from the blue the last time Jaehyun saw it, which makes Jaehyun wonder about how many bedspreads Mark has. The lights on his letterboard glow white, and Jaehyun starts to appreciate the work Mark puts in to make his streams look nice. Even the dildo he was using last week is displayed on the shelf behind him, clean and propped up on what Jaehyun assumes is a doll stand.

“Wow, so many of you and I just went live,” Mark says. There are already comments in the chat complimenting Mark, and Jaehyun takes it upon him to send one in too.

 **jnjnsh** : damn honey ill give you a boat to ride  
**bigdickdad** : who’s your captain baby boy?  
**jjae77** : you look so pretty

Mark leans closer to his laptop to read the chat, and then turns to read off the larger monitor. Smiling, he looks directly into the camera and says, “Thank you Jae 77.”

Jaehyun feels heat in his stomach- is it arousal or is it fear? Does Mark know Jaehyun is watching or was it just because he sent a nice comment? He hopes Mark doesn’t take it personally if he does know Jaehyun is watching. Or he can take it personally if that’s the more ideal outcome, Jaehyun supposes. His thoughts are wiped when Mark reads out another nice comment and says thank you, leaving Jaehyun slightly relieved.

His pale thighs flex under the pink skirt every time he shifts, his beautifully smooth legs unmarked. At the request of a comment, Mark gets up onto his knees to show how short the skirt really is, cocking his hip and lifting the hem mere centimeters.

 **yusaka** : pop the hood baby lets see whats under  
**johndoe67** : [$20]  
**poppopp** : so pretty

“‘Pop the hood’?” Mark asks.

Slyly, he tugs the hem of his skirt all the way up to his hip, the rest of the pleated pink draping to cover his crotch. Underneath his skirt, Jaehyun doesn’t see any strip of fabric to indicate he’s wearing underwear, and he gasps as Mark drops the hem immediately after. The pinging of the tip notification rings in his ears one after another.

“Kinda wanna do something different, if you guys don’t mind,” Mark drawls, fingers tracing patterns onto the tops of his thigh. Grabbing one of his pillows, he stuffs it between his legs and settles onto the plushness, his profile to the camera. He braces both hands in front of him and starts rutting forward softly, tongue peeking out from his lips.

“You won’t see what’s under the skirt, deal?”

 **kittenmarkluvr** : deal  
**3babydaddy** : as long as i can see your face when you cum princess  
**jo3hhhhh** : what do we get out of it  
**690sevn** : [$30] deal

“‘What do we get out of it’?” Mark hums, grinding his hips down in a circle. “Getting a pretty face to jack off to? Maybe knowing that I came from no toys, and just the things you guys are saying to me?”

The chat agreed and started sending messages of encouragement; how pretty Mark looked, how cute his face looked all flushed and needy, how he should imagine him riding their thighs. His hands knead into the plush pillow beneath him, fingers digging in to grab it tighter and push himself down harder. Jaehyun can only imagine what Mark’s cock looks like, the same blush pink as his cheeks and drooling onto the soft cotton cover, the head kissing the top of his skirt and leaving a line of precum slicking the tip and the fabric.

“‘Please talk,’” Mark reads off. Unconsciously, Jaehyun’s mouth opens a little as he watches Mark start panting lightly, small gasps flowing past his slack jaw. He snaps his jaw closed once he realizes, and Mark slows down his hips on the screen. “Talk about what?”

While Mark skims the suggestions, Jaehyun pushes a hand past the waistband of his sweatpants to touch his dick, hand wrapping around the heated skin. It’s far fetched, downright ridiculous, but he imagines the elastic resting on his hips is the skirt Mark is wearing, pooling against his skin as he rides him. Completely different texture and stretch and draping but Jaehyun can dream, and no one is stopping him from dreaming.

“‘Just talk.’ Okay, uh. You always ask me about my- ah- teddy bear. He’s four feet tall and I got h-him online. I never named him- maybe I’ll let you guys do that f-for future streams?”

He fusses around with the pillow a little until he settles down again, grinding down harder against it than before. Jaehyun watches the dip of the pillow where Mark sits atop sink lower and lower, and if he squints, he can barely make out a little wet mark past the hem of the splayed out skirt.

“I hung out with some of my roommates friends earlier this week. They were- ah- all so handsome, so tall and such pretty faces,” Mark sighs, tacking on, “My roommate is the prettiest, o-of course.”

Even though it feels like such an afterthought, Jaehyun kisses his teeth at the remark. If that wasn't enough, Mark throws a wink to the camera as well. Taeyong is surely watching too somewhere.

“There was one I never met before though and he was really handsome.” He’s talking about him; Jaehyun’s breath catches in his throat. “A pretty boy face and he had a deep voice, and a really nice laugh. And h-his ears were red all the time. If he weren’t so nervous, I would've wanted him to eat me- ah- alive.”

If Jaehyun weren’t so nervous, he probably would have eaten Mark alive too. His brain feels like it’s changed into pudding as arousal spikes so high up in him, he can nearly taste it. The nightcore Jaehyun voice inside his head repeats _he wants it too, he wants it too_ and the only thinking part of his pudding brain is telling him it's true.

He’s leaking copiously against his hand as he watches how Mark works his hips and says those words about _him_ , one hand in front of him and one hand behind on the pillow as he looks with glassy eyes at the camera lens.

 **yusaka** : god i wish you were talking about me  
**cock747** : sounds like a crush

Mark laughs airily. “Not a crush, not really.”

Jaehyun barely makes it to the end of the stream because of that- the slightest of implications that Mark harbors some interest in him. And not to toot his own horn, but Mark is definitely talking about him, and more than anything, he wants to rub it in kittenmark watcher yusaka's face.

The peanut gallery tells Mark to keep talking, which he obliges to easily. He doesn't care about keeping up with the story as his moans interrupt every few words, but no one seems to care much for the cohesiveness of what he says. Eventually, he cuts himself off entirely, rutting down against the soft pillow quicker and quicker, until he gasps and leans forward onto the hand in front of him.

Mark tips his head, chin touching his chest as pants of pleasure leave his mouth. As he cums, his thigh clench tightly around the soft pillow while his fingers fist the cotton.

He can see the tears in Mark's eyes when he opens them again to look at the chat monitor. Shakily, Mark turns so he’s facing forward all the way, and with the pillow still between his legs, Mark lifts the hem of the skirt to show the mess he made. Pearly cum strings from his dick to the inside of the skirt, soaks into the fabric and coats his thighs. Mark must get off from being watched because a stray bead of cum spits from his tip and sticks to his skin.

Relentless pinging rings in Mark’s mic as tips come in, and Jaehyun watches several $100 tips get buried in the chat by other people opening their wallets. Just to add to it, he donates a very generous $50 that he’ll surely regret come tomorrow, but he rides off the endorphin high for now.

"Sorry for the short stream guys," Mark pouts. "I'll make it up to you next time?"

With a wave to the camera and wiggle of his hips, the stream turns black, and Jaehyun stares at his own dishevelled face in the reflection of his laptop screen. He makes a mental reminder to ask the manager to schedule him an extra shift the following week before pulling the covers over his head.

It’s been a week since Jaehyun formally met Mark- and just like seeing his stream for the first time a few weeks ago, it’s the only thing on his mind. Jungwoo has heard more than enough of his elation through their texts, though it doesn’t stop him from imagining what he’ll say to Mark next. If there is a next.

Jaehyun feels obsessive in a bad way, enough to warrant him deleting Twitter off his phone for a period of time. All three days, 72 hours, Markless. He tells himself he was already enjoying Mark in moderation which prompts him to redownload Twitter, though the excuse sounds weak even in his ears. Instead of dwelling, he focuses his energy into making the tables spotless, scrubbing at them with a wet cloth for way longer than necessary.

“You’re gonna wipe off all the varnish at this rate. Go,” Taeyong says, shooing him to the front register.

At least when he was doing other tasks he could imagine all he wanted, but now he needs to focus his attention on the customers who order. Maybe he’ll take a week off and just think about Mark- get it all out of his system at once. As if every free minute wasn’t already occupied by Mark living in his brain. The bell dings again and Jaehyun sighs, remembering that he can’t start drifting off when he’s literally in the middle of work. Even in that one second he was thinking of Mark.

“Daydreaming?” Jaehyun hears. He looks up from the register to see Mark, pretty as ever. He’s manifesting, and it’s working.

“Oh, hi. Do you normally come here?” Jaehyun asks. He can’t recall having seen Mark in the cafe ever before.

“Not really, actually. Taeyongie just forgot his keys,” Mark says, dangling said keys from his pointer finger. As if he were summoned, Taeyong rushes out from the back to the front counter.

“Oh my gosh, thank you. I don’t normally forget them, I don’t know what happened.”

“It’s not a problem.” Mark stands there, looking at Taeyong expectantly while Jaehyun watches them both with confusion. With a sigh, Taeyong leans forward to peck Mark on the lips, something quick and sweet, but enough for Jaehyun to hear Mark’s pleased hum.

“I’ll see you later?” Taeyong asks, disappearing around the door before he can catch Mark’s answer.

Jaehyun is still as a statue, both surprised and the tiniest bit envious. “Are you-” he starts, waving a finger in both their general directions.

“Oh, no I’m not ordering. See you around though?” Mark says, a smile lingering on his face. Not what he meant, but Mark was already out the door.

Around is apparently the cafe, because the next time Jaehyun works, Mark has stopped by once more.

“Did Taeyong forget something again? Do you want me to get him?”

“Oh no, it’s okay! I wanted to order. Whatever you got for me last time was good.”

It’s pride that bubbles in his throat that makes his voice crack when he says “okay.” Jaehyun feels like swallowing nails. With him confessing his barely-not-really crush on Jaehyun during his stream and now, knowing Mark liked the drink he randomly and nervously picked for him makes his adrenaline run. It’s crumbs, literal ant sized farts, but he’ll take it.

He personally sees to it that the caffè mocha is made perfectly without a drop of chocolate out of place. His shaky hands don’t do him any good, and he can hear Taeyong and Mark talking at the front counter as he toils away. Somehow, that makes him more nervous. When he goes back to them, he only hopes his hands still aren’t going at it.

“Your…” Jaehyun gestures to the drink feebly.

“Give me your number,” Mark says boldly. He holds out his phone that Jaehyun only stares at, hands frozen by his sides.

“My own number? Mine?”

“Is that so shocking?”

“Yes.”

“If it takes twenty minutes every time to make this, I’d like to let you know earlier when I’m stopping by so you can get started,” Mark laughs. Taeyong laughs as well, and Jaehyun can feel how hot his face gets. Gingerly, he takes Mark’s phone and adds in his number, and as Mark walks out the door, he hears the ping of his own phone in his pocket.

Mark does in fact come back as per his text, and Jaehyun does not in fact have the drink ready, but he does take a little less time (fifteen minutes is better than twenty.) He still gets laughed at by Mark and Taeyong, and then Mark asks, “Have lunch with me?”

“Right now?”

Giggling, Mark tells him, “It doesn’t have to be now. Whenever.”

“No, we can do now.” Jaehyun takes his lunch break early because he can’t miss his chance while he has it, his leg shaking the whole time. He wonders if his ears are turning red whenever Mark talks or if his ears were red to begin with and just haven’t stopped. Maybe he should grow out his hair a little just to cover it.

It feels like there’s slightly less pressure now than before talking to Mark because he knows no one can make fun of him for acting weird. Doesn’t make Jaehyun feel any better as he sits across from the camboy, one on one, just the two of them. He’ll relax at some point, he thinks. Eventually his body will get so exhausted from being clenched all the time.

But Mark is really easy to talk to, and Jaehyun relaxes far faster than he anticipated. By the end of his lunch break, he’s leaning back in the chair, hopefully looking as cool as he feels he looks.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Mark replies with a soft smile. The apples of his cheeks nearly touch the bottom rim of his glasses when he does, and Jaehyun takes in a deep breath.

“Are you-”

“-kittenmark?”

“-dating Taeyong- what?” Jaehyun swallows nervously. Mark had been the one to come out with it first, not him, so technically he didn’t have to reveal anything. “No? Who is- who’s kittenmark? Is that, who is that?”

“Jaehyun, you leave a pretty footprint wherever you go. C’mon, a few days after mine and Yongie’s stream, you want to meet with me when I had never met you before? Asking about my glasses when the only time I don’t wear them is in my streams? Aren’t you Jae77?”

“Um.” There’s nothing for him to say- he’s been found out, but it doesn’t stop Jaehyun from thinking about denying it until the end.

“How long have you known?” Mark asks, leaning forward with his elbows on the table. He can feel Mark’s foot nudging his from underneath the table, almost if to help poke it out of him.

“Since you, uh, tweeted Taeyong’s live stream. And I s-saw your socks in his face cam.”

Mark hums thoughtfully as Jaehyun curses his voice for wavering. “So you saw my most recent stream too?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Then you know exactly how I feel about you.” Unexpectedly, Mark leans forward enough, if that was even possible, for Jaehyun to feel his breath against his skin. He can smell the body soap lingering on his skin and his eyes move down to Mark’s lips. “Come to my place Thursday?”

Jaehyun nods, still fixated on Mark’s petal pink mouth centimeters from him and how his lips purse before morphing into a smile. All too quickly, Mark pulls back and stands up, grabbing his phone from the table.

“And to answer your question: no, I’m not dating Taeyong.”

Jaehyun still has to work after this. The world is so unfair.

Thursday sits under his skin like a threat. Jaehyun knows that it cannot possibly be anything horrible considering Mark’s tone of voice and context, but it still makes him nervous. He barely sleeps Wednesday night, too much anticipatory adrenaline bubbling in his chest. So when it comes time to meet Mark at his apartment, he’s feeling jittery and sleep deprived.

Mark answers the door, without glasses on, and some sort of warning bell goes off in Jaehyun’s head right away that he ignores because it’s Mark. He’s wearing an oversized t-shirt and some sweats- nothing out of the ordinary. “Oh, hi.”

“Weren’t you expecting me?” Jaehyun asks cautiously, toeing off his shoes as Mark steps aside to let him in.

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you’d come.”

“Why not?”

Mark, who was in front of him, gives him a look. “Surely you knew today I would be streaming. You must’ve put two and two together.”

Jaehyun, 23, did not.

They go to what presumably is Mark’s room, and Jaehyun pretends he isn’t shocked to see the setup is exactly as he expected. Plain white sheets decorate his bed this time, but the lights strung around the room blink red. The teddy bear that sits on the covers only has black bunny ears on, which gives Jaehyun no hint about what Mark will be doing.

“Um, what am I…?” Jaehyun asks, gesturing vaguely around him.

Mark grabs something behind the bed and turns around, presenting to Jaehyun a coil of red rope. “Tie me up?”

Like walking through a foggy forest, Jaehyun feels like he’s trapped in a dream state. He helped Mark tie himself up, diligently listening to when to tie the knots and wrapping the bright red rope across his pale torso. Finished, Mark has his arms bound to his sides, stopping at his elbows to leave his forearms free. Jaehyun is banished to the corner seat when Mark starts his stream, squinting his eyes to try to see the comments on his laptop when he realizes how small the text is. No wonder Mark has a separate monitor for them.

He starts the stream like that, meaning right away the chat fills with comments admiring the ropework. Jaehyun watches Mark’s eyes flicker as he reads them. “‘You look beautiful.’ Why thank you. I had someone help me; isn't it nice?”

After a few minutes of sitting pretty, Mark finally starts his show. He kicks off his sweatpants with so little struggle it’s unfair, and Jaehyun as well as the rest of the stream gets the first look at the red rope that wraps around his hips in a harness. Without prompting, Mark lays on his back with his legs bent slightly, showing off how the rope digs into the muscle of his thighs and right under his ass. Shows how the red jute frames a bunny tail plug, black fur to match the ears on his bear.

Oh, Jaehyun gets it now. Rope bunny. He can't laugh because it would give him away and he's too horny to feel humor.

He wishes he could read the chat so he had something to ground himself; the way Mark looks all tied up in the red rope is too much to keep taking in. At some point, he closes his eyes to calm down, and he can feel Mark staring at him and his little laugh that comes after.

When he opens his eyes again, Mark is on his knees clutching a plain black toy in front of him, no larger than the size of his thumb. He holds it up to the camera, sticking out his tongue to wet the end of it.

“This is a tip controlled vibrator,” Mark says. A piece of ribbon has been resting on his pillow since Jaehyun walked in, red to match the ropes, and Mark grabs it. He holds the vibrator against his dick, wrapping the ribbon around it a few times to secure it right under the head, tying it off with a pretty bow. “The higher the tip, the harder and longer it goes. It caps at $100."

Staring right at Jaehyun, he adds, “What’s the point of being tied up if I won’t let you guys do anything, right?”

Jaehyun is about to start swallowing dirt, for fucking real.

The real kicker is Jaehyun can’t do anything- can’t tip, can’t touch. He can only watch from his seat and watch Mark fall apart from only centimeters away. It’s torture, and Mark knows it.

Right when he finishes talking, Jaehyun hears a quiet ping, and then the vibrator buzzes to life. Steady humming fills the room, along with the constant _ping, ping, ping_ of the flow of donations coming in. Mark takes it incredibly well, his hips jerking forward every time there’s a harder buzz. From the laptop, Jaehyun can see people sending in mostly $5 tips, keeping the count low to hike it up later.

Only a ten minutes pass before Mark is panting, and a few more after for him to start whining loudly. The tips have reached $50 increments, and Mark is leaking steadily against his stomach. He’s moved from sitting on his knees to having his legs next to him, rutting against the plug that sits inside with shaky movements.

“Oh fuck, wait-” Mark cries out before he cums. It rolls down the ribbon, soaking into the fabric and no doubt making everything stickier and wetter and slightly more uncomfortable. Mark’s fingers clench and unclench, elbows bent so his hands are close to his face and he can’t touch himself.

Jaehyun doesn’t think for a second that the chat would let up, and they don’t. He watches the tips immediately spike to $100, and Mark falls onto his side gasping. Now, his bunny tail plug is bared to the camera and all the viewers can see how Mark clenches and unclenches around the metal. Two or three more max level tips come through before it peters out again, settling at around $20.

Even then, Mark is still twitching helplessly in his sheets. Some people are deliberating in the chat about what they should do since Mark clearly isn't paying attention to it anyway. A couple harder vibrations come and Mark can only moan loudly at them.

"Guys, slow down," Mark whimpers. In retaliation, people send tips close to the cap, leaving Mark to jerk his hips forward. "Fuck, please."

With the way he's squirming on the bed, Jaehyun can see Mark's pinched pink skin from under the ropes. He sees the way his arms strain against the binding, how Mark tries spreading his legs wider but is stopped by the jute around his hips, how the rope rubs against the sensitive inside of his thighs.

Mark cums again like that, face smushed into the bed and his hands clawing into his stomach. The vibrator isn't even at its highest but Mark is reacting like it is. From experience with his past shows, Jaehyun imagines the chat is probably calling him a baby, a bitch, a little slut who keeps begging for more. And from the way Mark tries so hard to focus his eyes on his laptop while coming down from his orgasm, Jaehyun thinks Mark likes being called those names too.

Trembling hands move from near his face to between his legs as Mark scrunches his nose. He manages to push himself up thanks to the chat temporarily pausing donations. Mark tugs on the end of the bow, hand jolting when a vibration pulses. As predicted, the ribbon still sticks to his dick from the cum, and people send in sporadic tips to try to get Mark close once more.

This whole time, Jaehyun hadn't touched himself though it didn't mean he wasn't aching in the seat. Hearing Mark pleading and watching the tears well and roll over down his cheeks pumps Jaehyun's blood. He reaches to cup at the tent in his pants, pushing the heel of his palm down to grind against.

Trying to mask his groans under his hand, he times them when Mark gets loud. His eyes are glued to the camboy the whole time, and he sees when Mark’s gaze flickers over to him, gasping when they make eye contact. Though Jaehyun tries to hold it, Mark quickly breaks to look at the camera.

He’s pushing back onto the plug more eagerly now despite how overstimulated he must feel. Out of nowhere, Mark pitches forward until all the camera can see is the curve of his back and the quivering of his bunny tail. And like a middle schooler discovering porn for the first time, Jaehyun cums in his pants with a groan, still refusing to look away from Mark.

Mark’s hands come out from under him holding the wet ribbon that he drops off to the side, raising his face from the covers. “You guys are awful,” Mark says, sniffling.

Normally, Mark would sign off right about now, but he stays live as he carefully unties the ropes around his waist and hips. It takes a few minutes and Mark reads through the chat, thanking some of the people who sent in larger tips throughout the stream. When the bindings are mostly loose, he spreads his legs wider and reaches behind him to pull out the plug, showing how it shines with lube.

“I’ll see you in my next stream?” Jaehyun must’ve been holding his breath the whole time because he absolutely slumps into the seat once he sees the video stop, heart racing like he ran a mile. He can hear a breathy huff from Mark, and he asks, “Are you good?”

His ears burn and he covers his face with his hands. “Shouldn’t I be asking that to you?”

“Yeah, but you look like you’ve been through it.”

Probably not wrong, and he doesn’t want to see how right Mark is. Pulling his hands away, he looks over to where Mark is sitting, nearly glowing honestly, on his bed. There’s a bundle of rope next to him that was presumably around his hips along with the toys he used. His arms are still tied to his sides but he doesn’t seem worried about that at all. For a moment Jaehyun forgets where he is, busy taking in the sight of Mark- the Mark who he met in the cafe weeks ago, who enjoyed caffè mochas with no cream because he was lactose intolerant, who wore the same glasses since high school because he couldn’t find any other frames that would fit him, and who happened to be the camboy Jaehyun has a crush on.

"Hi honey- oh." Taeyong immediately freezes in the doorway when he catches sight of Jaehyun daydreaming away, stupidly sitting in the chair right next to the door with a dumb wet spot on his pants. "Didn't know you were here."

"Ditto," Jaehyun chokes out.

Mark makes a whining noise, turning Taeyong's attention back to him. He loosens the first knot on the ropes wrapping Mark's arms, whispering something that makes him giggle. Jaehyun looks away when they kiss, too intimate for him to watch, though a pang of jealousy zips through him.

"You don't need any help?"

Mark shakes his head. "It's okay, I have Jaehyun if I need it."

"Okay. Tell me what you want to eat," Taeyong calls out as he leaves after one final kiss.

His head is running. Jaehyun doesn't know if he should shoot his shot or if he should stay quiet. More urgently, he wants to retreat to the comfort of his home and wash his shame stained pants alone, but he feels like a deer trapped in headlights while he's still in Mark's room.

Mark works on undoing all the knots on the ropes while Jaehyun still sits off to the side. Maybe he should help, but he’s too embarrassed to even be sitting here. Jaehyun steeps in the silence. After the rope is untied, he starts to untangle it, cutting the tension by saying, “Okay. In the mood for anything specific?”

"A date?" Jaehyun warbles. Judging by Mark’s silent smile, it was probably the wrong answer. He didn't immediately say no, which has Jaehyun relieved but sweating, and he also didn't say yes, which has Jaehyun sweating for several other reasons.

“I mean food.”

“Ramen?”

Mark huffs out a laugh. "You know, I'm not really the dating type. I like camming, and it's hard to find someone who's okay with me doing it if we're together. Plus, it always seems to be people like you who find me through my shows and want to date me.”

The jab at the end makes him huff but none of it sounds ridiculous to Jaehyun. Mark’s probably had his fair share of assholes who think of and treat him the same way they do during his cam shows. He doesn’t know if Mark has anything more to say so he keeps quiet and watches him roll up the rope into neat bundles.

Eventually, Mark looks over at him with a puzzled expression. "Not gonna try to make your case? Tell me you won't be like them?"

"But you just said you don't date," Jaehyun answers cautiously.

"Ha, cute." He brushes past to tuck the ropes away into the drawers in his closet. "I'll go on a date with you, if you still want."

Jaehyun blurts out a yes embarrassingly fast. "I woul- that would be really nice."

**_kittenmark_  
** _my very handsome bf agreed to cam with me today so we’ll be taking any requests during the stream in a few minutes 💖 join the cub club!! allcams.com/kittenmark99_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jaehyun: ah yes. me, my camboy boyfriend, and my camboy boyfriend's roommate who fucks him better than i can
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/ivyclvb)


End file.
